


A Wizard Did It

by singularthey



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Omorashi, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singularthey/pseuds/singularthey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave takes advantage of his power as Rose's server player to rearrange the wizard statues in her house. Rose doesn't notice until she's caught in a desperate moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wizard Did It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [Homesmut prompt](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/38154.html?thread=38720010):
>
>> Dave discovers that being Rose's server player comes with several advantages, including the ability to restrict her bathroom access. Desperation and wetting ensue.

TT: Dave?  
TT: Answer me, Dave.  
TT: What is this about?  
TG: whats what about  
TT: You know what I'm talking about, Dave. You can see me.  
TT: Look, I'm pointing to it.  
TG: havent got a clue what you mean  
TG: youre gonna have to be more specific   
TT: The wizards, Dave.  
TG: what about your freaky wizards rose  
TG: what about them rose  
TG: you do know i know my own name right  
TT: Stop being an egomaniacal asshole and move the statues.  
TT: I need to use the bathroom.  
TT: Right now.  
TT: Please.  
TG: maybe you shouldnt have waited so long then  
TG: did you think of that  
TG: you spent ages alchemizing stupid shit  
TG: so whose fault is it really  
TT: I'm not interested in a passive-aggressive strife right now. I just need to pee.  
TT: I'm asking nicely.  
TT: Please move the wizard.  
TG: there its moved  
TT: Oh, ha ha, yes. Technically scooting it closer to the door is, in fact, moving it.  
TT: Cut the crap, now. Do you really want to make me pee myself?  
TG: whoa whoa whoa  
TG: how do you ever know it was me who put that wizard there  
TG: hes a fucking wizard maybe he moved himself there  
TG: with magic  
TG: maybe you can stop making your lameass accusations and start thinking about what you can do for me  
TT: Fine.  
TT: What can I do for you, in exchange for you moving this wizard statue from in front of the bathroom door?  
TT: Or any other of the wizards statues you put in front of the other bathroom doors.  
TT: I'm sorry, the wizard statues that magically moved themselves in front of the bathroom doors.  
TG: you really think you can make it across the house if i move beardy the wise from in front of the one by the kitchen  
TG: cause i mean  
TG: usually running makes me have to piss more  
TT: Dave!  
TG: you can tell everyone how awesome i am  
TG: say your freudian bullshit proves it  
TG: tell john i am officially the coolest  
TG: then give me your pony  
TG: after that ill think about moving one of the wizards  
TT: Fuck you, Dave.

Rose captchalogued her laptop, pressing her thighs together as she did. She was intensely aware of her bladder; it felt more full than she could ever remember it being before. Her stomach even felt distended, though she wasn't about to touch it; it seemed as though any slight pressure added to it would trigger an instant release. She shivered at the thought, clenching up until the wave of need passed.

She looked at the wizard. It was the smallest one currently guarding the bathrooms around the house, but it was still enormous and solid. It had taken machinery and a large group of men to move it into the house in the first place; she was fairly certain that your average adult wouldn't be able to get it to budge, and that a thirteen-year-old girl had almost no chance.

But she had to try. She didn't have any choice.

The situation was delicate; most of her concentration was focused on keeping her bladder under tight control. She would, however, need to redirect that concentration to have any chance of moving the statue on her own. It would take finesse, caution, and time.

Time she didn't have.

Another shiver ran through her, and she pressed the heel of her hand against her groin, shifting from side to side. It didn't help; there was no position that could relieve the pressure now, nothing she could do but try to get to that toilet.

There was no use thinking about it anymore. She put her palms against the statue and slowly put her weight on it.

Nothing. It was rooted to the spot.

Desperately, she pushed against it again, shoving as hard as she could; the statue did not budge. She tried once again.

A small, helpless cry escaped her as she felt it; it was less the lessening of pressure that hit her, more the dampness of her panties. The floodgates had opened, and she was helpless to stop it; she screwed her eyes shut as urine began to run down her legs, soaking her panties. She pressed her skirt against herself, hoping to prevent a mess on the floor, but it was in vain — almost immediately the hot wetness seeped through her fingers, dripping down below her, while the flow separated into several streams at her ankle and began seeping into her sock and shoe. She let go, gasping out in relief and embarrassment as piss gushed out of her, a constant flow out through her panties and down her leg.

She could hear it hitting the floor, smell the acrid odor of it. Her cheeks burned and her eyes stung with tears, and at the same time a near-euphoria hit her, the relief of emptiness was so sweet.

She leaned her weight against the statue, resting her head on its cool surface, and waited the last of it out.

When it was over, she stayed like that for a few moments, breathing heavily. She couldn't remember the last time she'd wet herself; she felt small again, and almost wished her mother was there.

That thought snapped her out of her daze, and she pulled out her laptop again.

TG: ahahahahaha   
TG: you really thing you can move that thing  
TG: i dont thimk you can  
TG: oh fuvk  
TG: youre really doing it  
TG: youre pissing yourself  
TG: this is peiceles  
TG: pricelss  
TG: fuck  
TT: Are you masturbating?  
TG: whoa wha   
TG: t are you takjing about  
TG: you think om some kinf of s  
TG: sick fuk  
TG: shit  
TT: In spite of your lazy style, you do usually spell correctly.   
TT: Your errors now are consistent with the patterns I've noticed when you're most likely to be masturbating.  
TT: Are you really aroused by seeing girls wet themselves?  
TT: Oh, I'm going to have a field day with this.  
TG: fuck

turntechGodhead [TG] blocked [TT] at 19:35

Rose resisted the urge to grin as the wizard statue began to float, then fly away from the door. As she captchalogued her laptop again and went to clean herself up, she wondered if she should be plotting revenge, or a second show.


End file.
